That Night
by danderson
Summary: A missing chapter from "Just Two Friends", so I could keep that story in the T rating.


"Fae, are you sure?"

She wasn't sure. Did Fiyero really love her? How could he, when he was so perfect, and beautiful? How could he, when she loved _him_? That was the biggest sign of all, that he didn't really love her: she loved him, and it would just be too perfect. "I'm sure," she lied, though convincingly. She slid his shorts as far off as she could, and he kicked them off the rest of the way as he pulled her free of his shirt and gazed at her.

She stole his breath away, and kept it awhile. When it finally returned, gasping, he shook his head in an attempt to clear it, and looked into her eyes. "Don't be scared," he said, seeing that she was. "I love you, don't be scared." He trailed his hands over her, kissing every inch he could from her neck to her navel. "You're so beautiful," he murmured against her skin.

Sliding back up to her face, he saw that she didn't believe him. Well, he would just have to show her. Not that he minded, as his lips met hers once more and his left hand slid up her body to rest upon her breast. "Mmm," she murmured, in what was almost a moan. The fragile beginnings of that moan encouraged Fiyero to pursue a real one, and he gently massaged that breast as he deepened the kiss.

He hadn't expected the sound in the back of her throat to completely undo him, but it did. More aroused than ever before, he realized he was too close to rushing through and ruining everything. He wanted to savour each moment, he wanted to show her his love for her. He wanted to know her.

All of her.

He began to make his way down her body, caressing, kneading and massaging her as his lips and tongue explored her neck, shoulders, collarbone and breasts. Greedily, he remained there, unable to hold back his own sigh of contentment at the feel of one hardened bud under his tongue, then the other.

Elphaba wanted him to stay where he was forever, and also wanted more, all over, everywhere and anywhere. She tried not to think, and caught herself before she could ruin the night with an expansion on the thought, "He's so good - it must be all his experience."

There would be time for paranoia about that later.

Fiyero's thumb caressed her cheek as he kissed and tasted every inch of her skin, but his hand was dragged away from her, down her neck and over her body as he slid down her trembling form. He was down to her navel, his hands sliding over her hips and down her legs to spread them. He glanced up to meet her gaze, knowing there was nothing he'd rather do than what he was about to do, but that, if she said no, he'd find another way. She simply looked confused. "It'll be easier," he explained. "It'll be easier for you, and more enjoyable, if..."

He never finished that sentence. Inexperienced and shy as she was, Elphaba was still smart enough to know that Fiyero knew what he was doing, and as his mouth began to explore and prod her, his fingers digging into the skin on her thighs, then moving to aid his tongue in its perusal, she thanked herself for keeping quiet. Oz, this was sinful, it must be, for it felt... She ought to be embarrassed, and probably would have been, if Fiyero wasn't groaning, beginning to devour her with more urgency, seemingly enjoying this as much as she was.

How that was possible, she'd never know.

That small piece of her, one she'd never let herself explore, was like a drug, and Fiyero was supplying her with it. Her head began to spin, her breath getting away from her, and the roaring in her ears blocking out most other sound. She was vaguely aware that her hips were gently bucking toward him, and wondered how she'd resisted this feeling for so long. Elphaba hadn't wanted to be in touch with her sexuality at all, believing nobody else would ever take an interest in it. She'd noticed certain feelings, but willed herself to ignore them, throwing herself into her studies.

All she ever wanted to study from this moment forward was every possible way to feel the dizzying tightening now at her centre. She gasped for breath until she was completely out of control, feeling tightly coiled everywhere, and then, with a crash, felt herself collapse, her insides smashing together in a pulse that she thought would never end. She let go of all thought for the first time in her life and enjoyed Fiyero's continued presence between her legs, carrying her all the way through the path he'd set her on until there was nothing more her body could do but feel calm all over, save the occasional lingering jump inside.

Fiyero, softly groaning semi-constantly, tended to her until her body came to stillness, and then, placing his cheek against her skin, rested his head on the section of her torso below her bellybutton. "I can feel your heartbeat all through your body," he whispered, sliding a hand up to rest on her hip, next to his face.

Idly, she reached down to run her fingers through his hair, suddenly aware of how quiet his bedroom seemed. How loud had it been before? She wasn't sure. "That was..."

She felt him smile. "Thank you," he murmured. "Thank you for letting me."

"_You're_ thanking _me_?"

"I'd meant to just get started with that," he admitted. She felt his cheek grow hot against her skin, and wondered what he meant. "But I just... I enjoyed it too much, I wanted you to finish, I wanted all I could get of..."

She was glad he ended his sentence there. Fiyero, too, was glad he was no longer talking. He was ready to do it again, if she would let him. He felt a little bit perverse, which was new territory for him. But Elphaba... She was everything he wanted, and he was eager to experience everything about her as often as he could for the rest of his life.

Elphaba's voice seemed to come from him from far away. "What about you?"

"Pardon me, love?"

She paused - he didn't look up to see if she was smiling or frowning. "What can I do for you?"

"You've already done it."

"I want to do more," she said.

Fiyero dragged himself up to he was kneeling between her legs and gazed at her. "I want you," he sighed, relieved to be able to say it after all the months of holding his tongue.

"Are you sure?"

He couldn't believe she was still insecure, but adored proving to her that her doubts were unfounded. Climbing up to be face to face with her, he braced himself over her, but didn't drop down to be skin to skin with her. She thought to herself that there was something animalistic about him - the strength he had that allowed him to move with great agility, how easily he held himself above her, the rippling of his muscles under his skin as he used them.

She was warm, already, clearly. But Fiyero wanted to explore her again, and so he did. "Yero," she chuckled. "Are you really going to -" she gasped as he found a new way to kiss her neck.

"Mmmhmm," he murmured. "Why, does it feel nice?"

"Uh-huh," she sighed.

"Good," he smiled, sliding back up to kiss her, though he was still braced above her. As his kisses dropped feather light down her body, she felt more and more desire for him building up, desperate to feel his body against hers.

Her gaze traveled down his form, and she was surprised at the sight of him. His gaze followed hers, and he looked at her with sympathy (though his face was a little hot), seeing the fear on her face. Kissing her forehead, he promised, "I'll be careful. Have you ever seen...?" Shaking her head, she took her lower lip between her teeth. "It's, uh... fairly average," he said, embarrassed. "I don't know what difference that makes."

Eventually, the moment came. She knew it was upon her because he lowered himself onto her, pulling her close to him with one arm while another slid between them. "I love you," Fiyero murmured. He kissed her, then guided himself into her, as gently as he could. He'd seen that she wouldn't be torn by his entrance, and hadn't been surprised, knowing that some women simply didn't have that veil. But he knew that, if she said she was innocent, then she was, and that he still had to take his time. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "Of course."

He waited awhile, anyway, kissing her, calming himself. He was surrounded by her - he was inside the woman he loved. It blew his mind, rocked him to the core. When he began to move, he did so as gently as he could, giving her time to adjust, working his way deeper and deeper.

She urged him onward, thrilled at the feel of him, but he was afraid to move too fast, to thrust too powerfully. "More," she gasped. "Yero, please... Oh, Fiyero..." He needed a solution, and fast. He rolled them, and she looked afraid for a moment. "Fiyero, I don't know how -"

"It's alright, just move however feels best for you. Try rotating your hips, if you want," he suggested, his adoration for her evident.

She took his advice, and groaned. "That's... Does it feel alright for you?"

"It feels amazing."

Neither were thinking about the bruises on his back, long since forgotten, as Elphaba slowly built speed and Fiyero rolled his hips to meet her. His hands slid up the front of her, cupping her breasts until one had to fall back to clutch at her hip. "Fae," he moaned. "Oh, Oz..."

"Yero..." She knew she was close to that edge again, and moved more frantically, wanting it desperately. She finished, and then, weak and spent, she collapsed down on him. He rolled them, to move them through both their climaxes, feeling his body ready to release, and, for the first time ever, knowing that it was going to be good because of the person he was with, not because of some crazy moves or round of ale.

Fiyero moaned Elphaba's name as he reached his peak, and her heart ballooned to hear it as much as his did to be able to say it. If she hadn't _just_ finished, she was sure it would have been enough to make her come again. As it was, she felt a flood of arousal course through her, aided by the way his fingers dug into her flesh. Somehow, being clutched tight in the throes of climax felt... She felt like he needed her and only her.

She was right about that.

His rhythm slowed, until he was simply holding her to him, and then, he moved to pull out of her. "Stay," she murmured. "A little while longer?"

He smiled, and kissed her. "Of course." He felt so grateful that her request was something he was thrilled to do, and wondered how he'd ever gotten so lucky as to be in the position to be with a woman like Elphaba.

He moved to her side and pulled her against him awhile later, feeling sleep closing in on him and knowing he had no will to fight it. Elphaba snuggled into him, still feeling foggy. "Goodnight, Yero."

"Goodnight, Fae."

And so they slept.


End file.
